Yoshiyori Satomi
Yoshiyori Satomi (里見・義頼, Satomi Yoshiyori) is the chancellor and leader of Satomi Academy, one of the academies of Qing-Takeda. A kind-hearted peaceful man with a compassionate smile who wants to prevent the meaningless deaths caused by the Testament Union and its History Recreation. During Musashi's travel to Hexagone Française and M.H.R.R. territories his academy alongside Qing-Takeda becomes one of Musashi's most valuable allies against P.A. ODA forces. Plot 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era In an anime original appareance, Yoshiyori Satomi is seen (with other members of Satomi Academy) observing Musashi Ariadust Academy meeting to determine the academy official posture about Horizon Ariadust execution. When the Academy emerges victorious and decides to give its full support to Toori Aoi's campaign of saving P-01s from the forces of the Testament Union, Toori walks down the stairs, telling the others that they have showed him that they can rescue Horizon, so he’s going. He explains them that they don’t have to go along with this anymore, but if anyone they care about is ever in danger, they shouldn’t hesitate to save them. When Yoshiyori hears Toori's words, a determined Yoshiyori leaves the room while Yoshiyasu Satomi talks to him. Abilities Yoshiyori Satomi is a mechanized unit pilot, a Heavy God of War Mounted User (重武神騎乗師, Jū bushin kijō-shi), whose preferred mounts are two of the Hakken Gods of War of the Satomi, Loyalty and Yatsufusa. *'Divine Weapon: Murasamemaru' (村雨丸, Murasamemaru) - A Satomi Academy inherited Divine Weapon passed generation after generation to the Chancellor. A pair of gun-swords that can be operated together with Yatsufusa. They only manifest if the user holds all Eight Virtues on his heart. *'God of War: Loyalty' (忠, Chū) - One of the Satomi Gods of War based on The Virtues of the Samurai (Benevolence, Justice, Respect, Wisdom, Loyalty, Honesty, Filial Piety, Respect of the Ancestors). A emerald humanoid hound-like unit armed with a gun-sword, this God of War reacts to the Loyalty filled heart of its pilot performing a slashing attack by crystallizing the power of said Virtue. Yoshiyori mounted this unit when he was Noritoki Masaki. *'God of War: Yatsufusa' (八房, Yatsufusa) - A silvery humanoid hound-like God of War on the level of a Divine Weapon (like the Four Sacred Gods of War) activated by Yoshiyori. A personal God of War used by the Chancellor of the Satomi Academy. This mechanized unit boasts a world top-class performance, with very selected Gods of War coming close to its power. To mount this God of War its rider needs to integrate Murasame to the unit and hold all Eight Virtues on his heart. Inherited Names 'Satomi Yoshiyori' (1542?-1587) Satomi Yoshiyori (1542? - 26 November 1587) was the third son of Satomi Yoshitaka and succeeded his elder brother Satomi Yoshihiro in 1578. Lord of Awa, his succession was disputed by Masaki Noritoki and the two clashed in 1580, though Noritoki would be assassinated the following year. His reasonably uneventful rule from Tateyama castle ended with his death in 1587. Trivia *The Satomi Hakken Gods of War and the link of the Eight Virtues of Confucianism and Seven Virtues of the Samurai to the Satomi clan come from the Nansō Satomi Hakkenden, a s.XIX yomihon, or reading book, one of the popular genres of Edo-period (1600-1867) prose fiction. The story depicts the adventures of eight samurais whose last names begin with the Japanese word for dog. The author, Takizawa Okikuni (1767-1848), also known as Kyokutei Bakin, worked around 30 years on this, his best-known work. *Yoshiyori and Yoshiyasu hairstyles (both have a two small hair intakes that seem like dog ears) also are a reference to Kyokutei Bakin's novel. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Qing-Takeda Category:Students of Satomi Academy Category:Satomi Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Male Characters